Metal Gear Solid: The Phantom Gem
by HazeHero
Summary: Years prior to Rose's death. Rose and her friend Pearl venture to the desert land of Afghanistan. Where they must help a legendary human combat a terrorist organisation known as XOF. Will Pearl learn what Rose sees in these humans despite her distrust of them, will the Snake show her instead?
1. The Story of a Legend

"Where are we?" The troubled voice of Steven Universe asked.

"This." A voice started. A tall white woman named Pearl began. "Was were a great battle took place." Her eyes trailing over the broken and collapsed structure of an abandoned oil-rig.

"But why would the portal bring us here? There has to be a reason for this." Garnet. The fusion of Ruby and Sapphire said. Confusion present in her normal stoic voice. The tallest of the group with a red and black coloured skin altered her tinted glasses as the ocean reflected off them.

A purple short gem known as Amethyst snorted with laughter as she ran up to some of the wreckage, "I don't know about you guys but I like this place. Hey check this out!" She said with joy as she pulled out a flag that was coated in burns and rips in the fabric. The diamond logo caused her to drop it in a panic. The others noticed and pulled their weapons out.

Steven, the young human hid behind Garnet's legs, pointing at the flag. "Do you think this is a Homeworld Gem base?" Eventually, Pearl lowered her weapon, "I don't think so, this place is familiar. Amethyst, show me the flag again."

The gem in question picked up the flag, the white gem gasped in shock. As she studied it in great detail. "Pearl! What is it?" The human asked.

The gem in question stammered in her speech. "It... it's. The Diamond Dogs. Our allies." Coughing slightly, Pearl sat down in a crossed legged position. "Steven, would you like to know about humanity's greatest warrior?" The human suddenly had stars in his eyes as he nodded. "Ahem. It's a long story, so I'll begin now while Garnet and Amethyst search around."

She gave a quick stretch as she prepared to tell the story. "It began in the human year: 1980's, sorry the year has escaped. Anyway, me and Rose, your mother. We were travelling the Earth to locate hidden Homeworld gems still on Earth. Our search led us to a place called Afghanistan where we witnessed a human rescuing another human from a enemy outpost. This man, we would eventually discover his name to be."

Pearl stopped in her speech as stars appeared in her eyes as she sighed. "Snake." Her voice confused Steven at the way she spoke the name and was concerned about the name. "Snake? Why would he be called Snake?" Pearl snapped out of her trance with a nervous laugh.

"You know, I never asked about that. Anyway, we decided to follow him but he seemed to somehow knew we were here..."

######################

The winds picked up with the sand trailing along. A verminous snake slithered along the ground, it was silent. But that was broken as the sounds of a helicopter rotator sounded, the sounds echoed around as a voice came from the aircrafts speaker. "This is Pequod! Approaching the LZ!" The pilots voice sent relief to the man who stood by the where the helicopter will land.

The man looked to be in his thirties, his face scarred heavily by the conflicts he faced. A reminder of a previous battle is forever scarred in the form of a large piece of shrapnel that protruded out of his forehead. Like a devils horn. The man had let age affect him as his beard was grown out more and roughed. His hair had lengthened greatly forcing him to leave tied in a ponytail. Apart from the horn, the most recognising feature was the eyepatch over his right eye but another disturbing feature was his bionic arm that replaced his former left arm.

This variety of the arm was capable of being launched as a rocket and with its fisted shaped appearance. It was capable of knocking out even the most armoured of foes. The grey arm itself was still attached to the man.

The man was wearing what many would call a black skin-tight suit. But unknown to people who wasn't a Diamond Dog member know that the suit was padded to prevent injury from heights and bullet resistant enough to protect the wearer but the main importance of the suit was its ability to hide his heat signature from thermal devices. The man wearing the suit was non other than Snake. Or Punished 'Venom' Snake. The leader of the Diamond Dogs, his sole mission was to defeat Skull-Face and XOF.

Snake lowered the prisoner on his back to the floor. The prisoner breathed heavily as he got to a sitting position, dehydrated, the prisoner accepted the water flask from Snake when he offered it. Wiping away sweat from the heat of the Afghanistan sun, "Well done Boss. Another mission completed." Miller, Mother Base's XO said through his radio. Grunting slightly as he pulled out a knife stuck in the suit's padding from when he had to fight a Russian soldier in hand-to-hand combat. Well, hand to knife combat.

Taking back the flask from the prisoner, he then proceeded to take the man by his arms and host him onto his shoulders, carrying the prisoner. Snake waited as Prequod landed. Throwing the man inside, Snake went to climb on, only to stop. The hairs on his neck tingled and stood up, an instinct of survival flashed his brain to respond.

Turning so suddenly, his pistol was in his hands with such speed as he aimed with precision, his left eye rested on two forms in the desert sand. Both in shock as the man they were watching saw them. They were women but yet, one was coloured pink and looked magnificent. Like a beauty never seen before. The other was tall and white and held what looked like a spear in her hand.

His radio crackled to life. The voice of Ocelot came through. "Boss. Those people shouldn't be in Afghanistan. I don't think Skull-Face is apart of this but whoever they are, you should get out of there." Snake thinned his lips and nodded slowly, quickly pulling out his iDroid, he ordered Pequod to leave the area. Snake took a risk and began walking closer to the two people. Even turning off his radio to stop Miller complaining about that the two could be threats.

However his walking was interrupted by the white gem as she pointed her spear at him. "Stay back human!" Her eyes held a fire as she threatened him. He raised his hands in a non-threating manor, "I'm not your enemy." He spoke all too calmly. "Really? I hadn't noticed, so don't you come any closer." The gem's distrust got the pink gem to grab the spear and forcefully lowered it.

"I am sorry for this." Her voice sounded like a thousand angels singing, fortunately for him, he has his mind set and focused. "My name is Rose Quartz. And this is Pearl, "She said pointing to the white gem who scowled at him. "But I'm glad we've come across a human who hasn't wanted us as other 'things' or tried to attack us."

"Those people." Miller said quietly as Snake turned his radio on. "They must be the reason why those bases are destroyed, and.. those bodies." The XO trailed off in silence. But Snake asked the question to satisfy Miller.

"Were you responsible for the bases here getting destroyed?" Rose looked at him in utter confusion, glancing at her friend, Pearl was also confused. "What do you mean? We haven't encountered areas getting destroyed. Are the people okay!?" Rose questioned.

Dread filled her when Snake spoke next. "No. There were no survivors. Just bodies." Rose looked away, almost ashamed. Pearl glared at Snake before tending to her mistress, "Rose, we should leave, it would be better for your safety." Snake watched with patience as Pearl placed hand on Rose's shoulder in order to comfort her. Rose's hands clenched into fists before she tensely released them. Turning around to face the aging soldier, she spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Venom Snake, or just Snake is fine."

Rose smiled, "Snake. We wish to help you discover what is happening here." He nodded as Pearl's jaw dropped as she slowly started to seeth with anger, opening his iDroid, Snake planted a landing zone for Prequod. When the pliot arrived with his helicopter. Pearl was against this as the three walked to the aircraft. "Rose, you must understand that these humans are dangerous. They could harm you, or something."

"Pearl." Rose said suddenly as she turned to face Pearl who froze at her name as she remained in the desert sand while Rose was already on board the helicopter. Rasing her hand out to her friend, Rose asked carefully. "Do you trust me?" Pearl looked at her, then to Snake who was watching with interest, sighing softly. She took Rose's hand, "I do."

With that she boarded and chose to sit as far from Snake as possible. Slowly the aircraft took off from the ground. Snake got up from his seat and closed the hatch, sitting back down, he looked at Rose who was enjoying the sight of the landscape. Pearl was also in awe at the fast moving landscape but her smile turned into a frown when she saw Snake watching her from the corner of her eye. Huffing slightly as she looked ahead of her, a scowl present.

After some time, the desert became a ocean, Snake got up from his seat and looked out the window, his hand holding onto the railing above him. A platform came into view, another platform connected to that one via a bridge and so on. A similar set of platforms also rested further away from the first set of makeshift oil-rigs, eventually the pliot bright the helicopter to a platform in the center of all the connected platforms with this one being the main hub.

On a helipad was a row of soldiers, all saluting, two blond haired men. One with tinted sunglasses and a tan jacket, a military cap on his head held the Diamond Dog logo, the man also had a crane to support him with his prosthetic leg. Pearl who was still scowling softened her expression when she saw his missing right arm. The other man was wearing a simple red T-Shirt, a red scarf around his neck, his red gloved hands rested carefully on his two holsters that held his two trusty revolver. The two was both In fact Master Kazuhira Miller and Revolver Ocelot.

Exiting the landed helicopter. Snake waited for the two other passengers to exit, with him patting Pearl on the back as he said.

"Welcome to Outer Heaven."

Pearl hissed at him.

######################

A/N

I need to stop writing stories and focus on my current ones. I had this idea for a while ever since I started watching Steven Universe and I wanted to combine the Metal Gear franchise with Steven Universe. As for a time frame, this mission takes place before the Honey Bee mission so Snake doesn't know about Sahelanthropus yet.

As for Pearl, well I imagine her character to be distrustful of humans but she slowly warmed up to them through her interaction with Snake. And I kind of vision her actually falling in love with the legend of Big Boss like Quiet and Ocelot did. Sorry I missed some things, I already beat the game once and trying to 100% it.

Anyway, thanks for getting this far. Hope for the feedback


	2. A Day At Mother Base, A Quiet Arrival

The water lashed out at the dark grey Command Platform of Mother Base, Miller was like the water as it attacked the supports. Limping over to the three, his expression hidden as he approached. Pearl glared at him while Rose smiled warmly, the one legged man's rush slowed down as he got closer. His hidden rage almost disappeared, his cap nearly flew off his head but was stopped as he grabbed it with his hand. His crane resting on in his armpit. Prequod being the cause quickly took off and left the area.

Rose also walked to met the XO. Her gaze traveled the man, she identified him as the leader of this base judging from the way he stands and positions himself. Standing just inches away from him, Rose gave a bow. "My name is Rose. I am here on behalf of the Crystal Gems, I wish to offer our aid for your people."

Miller looked taken back, coughing slightly, he stared at Snake before tapping Rose on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. Pointing his hand at the man in general. "How about we let the Boss decide." Rose turned to Snake in surprise. Pearl also had a quick look of surprise before it vanished.

Snake walked forward, stopping at Miller and Rose, he said. "They can stay on Mother Base. As long as we get your aid, then you are welcome among our people." Again, Rose bowed in respect to the horned man. "We thank you for your hospitality. Come Pearl." Snake and Miller stayed behind as Ocelot and some soldiers offered to take them to their rooms.

"They're not human." Snake spoke suddenly. Breaking the peace the two friends had.

"I know, and that's what scares as they look human as well. But the only way we can tell who they are, are by those gems on their bodies and names." Miller said, admitting his thoughts. Continuing, Miller walked to a railing and stared out to sea. "But let's hope she stays true to her words." He paused slightly to let his words sink in. Looking at Snake, he said, "They can't know what we do. What we plan to do and anything relating to us."

"If that happens, we can deal with them, get the men ready and prepared in case they prove. Too much, to take care of." Snake's eye followed the two carefully. "The leader." He said, facing Miller. "Prep interrogation, I want to know more about her."

"What about her servant?"

A smirk appeared on Boss's face, "Leave that one to me. If they resist and attack us. Let's hope they don't get far."

Miller had the same smirk as he accepted Snake's orders. Looking at his boss, Miller turned to face the sea, opening his mouth to talk.

Anyway, we received a message from a new contact. He wants us to recover the Honey Bee weapon from our rebel friends in Afghanistan, hopefully it can shed some light on these disappearing bases."

Snake nodded as Miller muttered a farewell before leaving the Boss to his own devices, shaking his head from the headache growing, he reached into his pouch and removed a metallic cylinder device. The Phantom Cigar as it was called, an artificial cigar filled with a substance to replace the traditional tobacco. Putting it in his mouth, he lit it with his iDroid. Taking simple puffs, the smoke leaving his mouth in small blows as time seemingly sped up for the Boss.

During this time. Rose got herself acquainted with the staff and Ocelot who seemed interested about her. Pearl however despised everything, the Diamond Dog logo almost wanted her to rip it apart and burn it, but Rose didn't want that so she restrained herself. When they arrived at their room, Pearl immediately slammed the door in Ocelot's face, well tried to as the man himself held his hand on the doors lock. Keeping it open, the blue eyed man looked smugly at her before speaking.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, if you need anything. Just ask us or any of the staff, we're all friends here." And with that, he removed his hand from the button, causing the door to shut with a thud. Pearl winced from the slam as she leaned on the door as she tried to breath calmly to herself while Rose looked around the room, even she began to tend to the single plant in the room.

The room itself was spacious, a king sizedbed in the corner near a window, the room had a dresser which had the plant ,Rose was tending to, on. The walls weren't bland but a nice navy blue colour with the floors being a simple grey. The smooth metal floors looked recently cleaned. Same with the bed being neat and clean. There was another door in the room which led to the rooms bathroom which had the usual devices for certain human needs as well as a shower which Pearl tested had hot water.

She had to admit, the humans here know what they were doing for this room. But one question plagued her, who originally had this room. This place was fit for a leader of some kind, but it didn't dawn on her. Rose on the other hand was humming a song, a favorite of hers, the plant which looked as if it never was watered was healing nicely as she tended it. Her eyes moved to glance at Pearl who was checking the walls for anything suspicious. It was cute, smiling. She gently said.

"You worry too much."

Pearl blushed as she stopped her search. "Sorry, I don't trust these humans at all, I worry for your safety.

Rose's smile get more warmth, "It's okay. If I needed protection, I know you would always be there." She said causing the white gems blush to increase. "But I believe it's best if you understand the humans more." This got rid of Pearl's blush completely.

"What!? Rose, the humans are disgusting creatures who only care for themselves. We may fight for their world but that's it, the humans are dangerous if left unchecked. I would personally have them contained as the animals they are." Pearl's hand tightened into a fist.

"Yes, they are dangerous but they are important to life. They have beauty in them like any other creature or gem. Make friends with them and you'll understand. The man who took us in, when we first saw him, he was rescuing a man held captive by dangerous men. Did he ever stop and thought that he should ignore the injured man. No, Pearl, that man has beauty that I foresee in anything inside of him. He's a good man."

Pearl sighed, Rose made a good argument but she won't change her views overnight or anytime in the nearby future. "I understand." She finally said with hesitation. Rose smirked at another victory but secretly frowned as her faithful friend and servant refused to see mankind as something other than beasts, only time will time when she will see humans in a new light.

She looked out the window to see Snake puffing on a cigar. And watched him to see what else he'll do.

Six hours had passed and the sun had already been replaced by the moon, and Snake hadn't moved one, the only movement was him puffing and blowing out smoke and his arm moving as he held the cigar. Rose was bored at this, she even tried to figure out how he was doing this, the ability to stand still for so long and remain in a trance as the staff on base saluted and walked away after ten minutes of Snake not responding. Pearl had discovered a bookshelf in the room and was reading one of human novels on there.

Rose at some point had turned music on via the radio in one of the draws in the dresser, but nothing had happened, it was peaceful. Despite it being boring, she liked it. It was a deserved break from constant fighting. Moving away from the window, Rose lied down on the bed, she was in deep thought about everything that led to this moment. Pearl saw this and put her book down, but quickly put it back where she found it on the shelf. Lying next to Rose, Pearl snuggled up closer to her mistress.

The two embraced each other and slowly, sleep overtook them. It was true that gems don't need to sleep but sleep can help gems recover faster when injuried and hadn't poofed or when they had exhausted all energy.

The morning came all too quickly. Rose was out exploring the base while Pearl was on the roof of the Command Platform watching the humans as they milled around, snorting in disgust as one started to pick a fight with another staff member. Snake according to the staff had left for a mission, something to do with a Honey Bee. Not like she cared but she wanted to be ready when he poses a threat to her or Rose. Mostly Rose.

Meanwhile, Rose was with a random a staff member. She was laughing as she petted the sheep. "This creature is interesting." She giggled when the sheep licked her mouth. "Yeah, Boss certainly has fun when it comes to the FULTION Device." The gem looked at the man in confusion.

"Ah, sorry, forgot you just arrived here. Anyway. The Boss has a device called the FULTION Device, basically it is a inflated balloon attached to either a soldier or animal, causing them to get shot up into the sky." The soldier explained.

Rose looked at the sheep's fur more closely and saw some fur that looked flattened, frowning slightly she spoke again. "Isn't it dangerous?" The soldier sighed. "Yeah, it is. Hell, I was once a guard on a base when the Boss brought me via helicopter. When I joined up, I requested the Boss to save my friend who opposed what we were doing in Camp Omega. So Boss used the early version of the device."

The soldier walked away from Rose and looked at the sea. "He's in a better place now." Was all he said, the story saddened the gem. Her face perked up when she saw the poster to her right.

"Well, your leader certainly has taste. Especially with his face and that he's watching." Her attempt worked as the soldier chuckled, he looked at her and then at the poster of Big Boss.

"Funny story with these." The soldier started, "It's rumoured that Miller makes and puts these up, hell, one time I saw Miller put a poster of a anime girl on a wall. It was hilarious as he didn't want anyone to see him but it was best when Big Boss found it." His humor brought a smile to Rose.

"Boss when he saw it, he just stood there looking at it, if I had a camera I would have taken a picture of both the picture and his face. And do something where I zoom in at Boss's face and the pictures face and repeat. Favourite part about it, Boss looked around to see if anyone was watching him and then he took the poster, stuffing it into his pouch." Rose began laughing silently at the humor, even though she didn't understand it, she believed it rude to ignore his joke.

Rose, faced the man and gave a bow. "Thank you for your time but I best be going." The staff replied with a salute, "No problem ma'am, and I'm okay about my friend. He wouldn't want me doing the wrong thing..." They were

interrupted by staff rushing past them, looking around confused. The two ran with the crowd. Pearl who was spying on them from the roof jumped down to follow close behind Rose.

Everyone was crowded around the helipad, off in the distance was a Diamond Dog chopper, but it was moving left and right as a fighter jet shot past it. The murmurs of the people brought ill to Rose as Miller pushed through the crowd, his eyes focusing on the chopper. His face was clearly rage. Ocelot stepped beside him, still as smug as ever.

The words that came out the Revolver's mouth froze the staff. "That's the Boss's chopper."

"He'll make it. He's suffered worse." Miller said to help softened the crowd.

Everyone flinched when a loud bang of a sniper rifle went off, the jet shot under the helicopter but it didn't pull up as it smacked into the ocean. Rose was confused as other helicopters, each one armed for war prepared to shoot down Snake's chopper, but it only escorted it. When it arrived, the crowd was pushed aside as the Combat Staff barged past them with thermal goggles and heavy weaponry. Miller looked up at the circling helicopter, spotting the half naked woman inside. Rose walked up to Miller.

"What's going on, he's your leader. Why turn weapons to him?" The one-legged ignored her and strengthened his glare at the third occupant. Pearl followed his glare and was taken back by the concerned face of Snake as the woman leaned out the chopper. She watched as Snake pulled her back as a laser sight landed on her chest to protect her.

Miller's hand had closed into a fist as he grit his teeth.

"No way is she setting foot on this base."

Snake turned to face the woman as Pearl quickly turned to jump up to the upper levels of the Command Platform to get a better view. Her confusion present as she tried to understand. Rose looked concerned at this.

Miller sighed as he looked at the wondering staff, glancing downwards slightly before looking up with determination. "Boss, she's with Cipher."

The staff stepped back as shock overcome them, Pearl watched as the woman looked saddened before it vanished. Getting up from her seat, she cast a longing look at Snake before stepping off the chopper as it remained in the air. Snake tried to reach for her but his hand only made it out the door as the Cipher agent hit the platform. Her body disappearing in a cloud of smoke, causing Rose to gasp.

A thud and a blast of dust behind them as the soldiers turned with weapons raised. The crowded staff long despised. Smoke came from the thud as the woman slowly appeared into view. Pearl had dropped down with her spear at the ready in order to protect Rose. They watched as she removed her cuffs as stood up from her crouched position.

"Contact! Move!" The soldiers yelled as they spread themselves out, Pearl did flip over them and landed in front of Rose, her spear out as she aimed it at the Cipher agent. Miller looked pleased while Ocelot stepped forward only for the agent to disappear again causing him to stop just behind a soldier, pushing past him as he looked around almost fearful.

Rose looked around, her gem abilities allowed her to sense other beings told her the woman was still there. Just hiding in plain sight. She looked at Miller and said. "Who is she?" Miller's blunt reply was, "She's an enemy."

"Thermals!" Ocelot said as they activated their equipment. Searching as they tried to find her. Miller looked angry as they searched, but calmed when Rose said. "She's still here, just that she doesn't want to be seen." A humming sounded as the searching staff looked into one particular area as they aimed, ready to fire.

The agent came out of her invisibility, this triggered the Combat Staff to quickly surround her. Ocelot looked at Miller as he followed the staff but kept his gaze on the woman, "Seize her."

Miller having none of this limped forward. "Fire." Rose's eyes widened as she grabbed his shoulder. "She's human isn't she, she's one of you." Miller pushed her away. Pearl stopped Miller with her spear as a desire to hurt the human overtook her will, Miller stared down the spear with a glare. Ocelot stopped a soldier about to fire with a shout. "Miller!"

It was a conflict in its own way. Ocelot stared down Miller as Miller swapped his glare between Pearl and Ocelot. Rose looked shocked. Ocelot's argument against this came out with a, "She saved the Boss." Miller knocked the spear out of Pearl's hand with his crane and said his counter. "She was saving herself." Each word laced with venom.

Pushing the same soldier Ocelot, Miller said. "Fire!" The soldier was conflicted as he looked between the two. Rose looked down ridden, a hand rested on her shoulder, seeing the Boss looking at her, he nodded slowly as he faced the two XO's. "Put her in the cell." Everyone turned to look at Snake, Pearl including as she put away her spear, jealously flared within her as she saw Snake with his hand on Rose.

Removing his hand, Snake walked up to the staff. Grabbing their guns and throwing them into a lowered stance.

"Boss?" Snake looked at Miller, confusion on his face. Looking around at the people, he stood next to the woman. Ignoring Miller, he said to Ocelot. "Keep an eye on her." Whom nodded at the command.

"Right," He started, coming to grips with this order. "Take her away." The conflicted soldier hesitated as he motioned with his weapon for the agent to move. The other soldiers also hesitated as they did the same thing. The female sniper was reluctant, shock and surprise was her only expression. But she was thankful, thankful for the man who spared her. Biting hee lip slightly, she nodded as Ocelot continued his order. "What are you waiting For ? Move!"

When she wouldn't move, Snake placed a hand on her shoulder. Rose smiled at this while Pearl was the most confused about this even saying to herself. "We wouldn't be having this if she was dead." Miller heard this but said nothing as he silently agreed with her. The woman looked at Snake, her eyes connected to Snake's with a silent thank you. Taking his hand off slowly, Snake was drawn into her eyes but did nothing when the sniper blinked away.

Turning around, she walked away, the Combat Staff following. Everyone else just stared after her, Miller moved next to Big Boss on his left while Rose moved to his right. "Boss," Miller said. Catching his attention.

"You are going to regret this." Miller breathed in to hold his anger. "That woman..." "I know." Snake suddenly said. "She knows our location. Either way, one of these days we're gonna to have to kill her." Facing Miller fully, "But now is not the time." Each word was slowly said, letting it sink into Miller as he thought heavily. Snake turned away from Miller and to where the agent was once was as he replied to Miller again. "When the time comes, I'll pull the trigger."

Rose placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's hope it won't come to this." She said to him carefully, Snake nodded. Miller glanced at the two before limping away. Ocelot followed Miller but nodded at the Boss as he walked away. Snake just stared ahead before turning away, he used his iDroid to contact a chopper.

Pearl walked over to Rose, looking at Snake before looking back at Rose. "I don't like him, he's a hard character to understand."

"Does that make him untrustworthy?" Rose questioned, Pearl looked at her surprised. "He protected that woman despite her being an enemy. Humans are unique Pearl, you need to start putting faith in them. Someday, a human may save your life while I won't be there."

Pearl only closed her hands into a fist, she was angry but she couldn't direct it at her mistress, her response was. "I understand." Despite her cold tone, Rose smiled and had a thought which she shared.

"I know! We can ask Snake to allow you to go with him on his next mission. You two will have the best time." Pearl was shocked as she tried to say that she didn't want this to Rose but she wouldn't listen as she strolled over to Snake who had the Phantom Cigar out but he clearly saw Pearl trying to stop Rose.

Miller looked down to Pearl and Rose from a upper level. His tinted glasses reflected the light, "Do you think we should tell him?" Ocelot stepped out from the shadows and next to Miller. "No, not yet. He doesn't need to remember who he is yet?"

"And if he does?"

"Then let the Medic decide."

A/N

Wow, I am tried, also yeah. I skipped straight to the Cloaked in Silence mission but it proves how fast Snake does his missions. Also, bonding time with Pearl and Rose as for them sleeping. Well, I know Pearl says she doesn't sleep but who's to say she did at some point. The chopper jet scene was moved to appear around Mother Base from where it originally was set but I wanted the gems to see this.

The joke with the posters was something I had a laugh with friends at one point and decided to include it, the first use of the FULTION Device in Ground Zeroes was something I wanted to add. But this is a AU so fuckit. My rules

Anyway, R&R


	3. A Mission With Pearl, Hellbound Part 1

Mother Base was silent, the moon high, the calmed sea. The only thing in

interrupting the peace was the blaring music, the song playing was called Nuclear. Pearl was sneaking around the Medical Platform, avoiding the staff with stealth, on the roof of the platform she gazed down at where they kept their prisoner. Quiet as she was called sat down there playing loud, annoying music.

She watched as Snake and Ocelot walked down the steps to the cell. Wondering what they were doing. Pearl dropped down from her spot on the roof, hitting the ground gracefully, she made cautious steps to the grated ground that allowed her to peek into the cell. Ocelot was walking around, talking about the woman inside while Snake followed and nodded, even asking questions about her.

"Hey." Pearl jumped in fright at the voice, turning around she saw Rose standing there. "Rose." Pearl said in surprise. "Your up early." Rose raised her eyebrow, "It's midnight."

"Oh, hehe." Trying to hide her nervousness, gulping Pearl calmed herself by taking a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" Rose giggled slightly as she walked over to the steps. "I wanted to check on the new guest here, maybe talk to her." Looking at Pearl, Rose gave a smile, "Are you excited for your mission with Snake?"

Pearl blinked but growled, she was clearly dreading it. Rose noticed this and giggled. "It'll be fine Pearl, he'll make sure you return to me. Maybe even save you." She winked causing Pearl to hold her head and groan loudly. The sound of two people walking up the steps caused Rose to smile as Snake and Ocelot climbed up them. Talking to each other, Rose pulled Snake aside and began talking to him, Pearl saw Snake glance at her but nodded. She even heard him speak in his gruff voice, "I'll look after her."

Ocelot walked past her but he slowed as he looked at her, he gave a accepting nod. Pearl was confused by this, did they accept her because they think 'she' wants to help Snake. Shaking her head, she loosened her tightened hand. Looking at Snake who had called a chopper to pick him up, Rose had moved behind Pearl and gave her a playful push, taking a deep breath. She walked over to Snake, her face clearly not happy as they both climbed on the helicopter.

The ACC was quiet, save for the sounds of the helicopter, Pearl was sitting on a seat close to the pliot while Snake sat at the back. The soldier in question was on his iDroid, doing something on it, Pearl was looking around. Most likely a way to get out of the cramped area. Snake clicked his iDroid off and looked at Pearl. "Our mission," He said too calmly, "Is to rescue a Metal Gear expert named Huey Emmerich. He contacted us and is being held at a cave near the Afghanistan power plant. He is vital and must be returned to Mother Base. Can you handle that?"

Pearl scoffed and rolled her eyes, still unhappy with this. Snake regardless of her attitude nodded and looked at the pictures on his left, his eye locking on a folded picture of him, Miller and another person. However the other person was folded removing his face. Due to how it was taped to the side, Snake would have to remove every picture in order to get to it. Looking away, Snake decided to play some music from his cassette player.

Eventually the helicopter arrived at Afghanistan, hovering over the ruins where he fought Quiet. The two unlikely companions jumped out, Snake aiming his AM MRS-4, his eye tracking for hostile forces. Pearl also scanned the ruins. Snake brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled causing D-Horse to run over to him. Climbing onto the animal, Snake patted the area behind him as he looked at Pearl. Wanting her to get on.

Pearl glared and began walking away. "Your going the wrong way." He shouted stopping her in her tracks, looking back at Snake he continued speaking. "If you want to run, try to keep up. It'll be faster if you follow me. Let's get going." Snake grabbed the ropes for the saddle and smacked them along D-Horse causing the horse to begin running, Pearl followed closely behind with her gem speed. She could go faster but she knew Snake knows where to go while she didn't so she ran at a slowed pace.

The two arrived at a small outpost, Snake didn't stop as he went down the right road to avoid the outpost, moving slowly in case they might have been alerted or aware, Pearl followed. Glancing at the outpost and back at Snake her thoughts were interrupted by his voice. "Don't worry, this is the only outpost here. If we stick to this road, we'll arrive at our objective without being seen." And with that, Snake sped up in speed as the horse once again galloped.

Soon enough. The building came into view, Snake had long since jumped off the horse and was approaching the main entrance. Taking out his binoculars, he tagged the guards present. Pearl who was behind him looked at the Russians with distaste. "Okay, I see about ten guards. Probably more through that gate." He pointed at the walled off area on the other side of the power plant. Looking at Pearl, he pointed at the rooftops and said. "I want you to head up there, knock out as many as you can. I'll follow from down here we'll meet up at the gate. Can you do that?" He questioned, hoping she'll stick to the plan.

Pearl smirked as she gave a chuckle. "I can do anything human." Her voice clearly amused by his attitude. With that, Pearl got up and ran to the building and jumped up to it, but she was quickly seen by a guard who happened to turn. Before he could shout, Snake had grabbed him in a lock. Knife over the guards neck, he asked. "Where are the others?"

Pearl had knocked out the final guard on patrol on the roof, piling the unconscious bodies away from where they were posted. The gem looked up at the moon and smiled, the night was beautiful in her eyes. "Pearl." She heard Snake call her, sighing in frustration she spotted the man choking out the soldier by the gate, laying the Russian down, Pearl dropped down to meet up with him. Only to quickly get her spear and use it to rip out a wondering guards gun from his hands.

Grabbing his knife, the guard lunged at Pearl. Only for the gem to slide to the side, causing him to miss, turning around. He attempted to slash again but his hand was broken as Pearl smashed the butt of her spear into his hand. Dropping the knife, the guard had tears in his eyes from the pain but he couldn't scream as the gem smacked the back of his head with her spear. Snake watched the fight and nodded at her work as Pearl walked past him. Her head held high, Snake rolled his eyes and FULTION'ed the soldier, hoping the Mother Base staff will treat him for his wounds.

Moving to the gate, Pearl leaned against the wall as the aging soldier picked the lock to the gate, with a click. The two rushed in, Snake with his AM MRS-4 ready and Pearl with her spear out. The two came to a sight, Pearl's jaw dropped while Snake watched with gripped hatred. Holding his gun tightly, the two watched as the large hunched over machine was pushed further into the cave. "What is that?" Pearl asked, the machine was huge and could crush thousands of gems alone with single step. Snake was about to respond but an argument stopped him short. On a platform was two people, one was wearing all black and had a black hat over his head. The other was a man wearing a striped shirt with a green tie with jeans and basic working shoes, a pair of glasses sat on his face.

Tapping Pearl's shoulder, he pointed at man with glasses. "That's Huey, our target." The gem nodded and got ready to go get him but Snake held her down and dragged her to cover. Pearl hissed as she broke his grip but Snake only pointed and Pearl knew why he did that. Two smaller machines had walked or jogged in, the two watched as the man in black kicked Huey down the stairs. Taunting the scientist as he struggled to get up, Snake now noticing that he has metal leg braces that allowed him to walk. The small walker machine bended down and picked up the struggling scientist, and with his screaming, the Walker ran off. Leaving the cave completely.

The man in black stared at where Snake and Pearl was hiding and gave a knowing smirk before climbing into a nearby jeep. Snake had to hold in a growl but he glared at the man. When the jeep had left, Snake turned to Pearl and stared before walking past her. The gem wondering who that man was. "Come on," Snake said quietly, "We've got a expert to catch." And with that, he walked out of the cave.

Leaving the cave, Snake looked to Pearl with slight suspicion. Walking over to D-Horse, he heard the click of his radio as it radio flared to life. Miller's voice was muffled on the other side.

"Miller." Snake said.

"Boss? Are you alright?" Miller's voice cleared from the static came through.

"Everything is fine Kaz, we got into an argument. How's the talk?" Snake glanced at Pearl, hoping she wasn't listening, unfortunately to his lack of knowledge, she was.

"Rose has been cooperative, she understands our reasons and came willingly. Boss, what we learned. It's enough to surpass Metal Gear." Pearl perked up at this, wondering why she needed Rose but listened carefully.

"How bad?"

"Our world would've been wiped out if it weren't for her, hell, humanity as a whole, gone. Or we might have been enslaved by these gems. I've called off the interrogation, Ocelot is learning everything about their history and I've already gotten word out to R&D to prepare if the gems come looking for Rose and find her here." Miller paused as he was heard breathing in slightly. "Boss, I think we shouldn't involve ourselves with this war of theirs, but it's your choice. I'll be in touch." Pearl tightened her grip on her spear when she heard interrogation and used it to stop Snake in his tracks.

With that, the radio clicked off, Pearl had lessened her grip slightly on her spear and stepped back. Allowing Snake to look down the spear and to her face. Dusting himself, the soldier stated heavily at the white gem. He knew exactly why she was doing this and spoke his words, to confirm her thoughts.

"You may not trust or like me. But you heard Kaz, we haven't harmed her, we." He stopped as he thought on what to say. Even exhaling. "We were afraid, we never encountered your kind before, we assumed you would be worse than what I've already faced. But right now, we have a mission to do, prove to me that I can trust you and your leader.

"And why should I? You clearly got information out of my Rose, who knows what you did to her human.

Snake sharply turned on his heels, his normal arm clenching up into a fist, looking at the roof of a building. He sighed, pulling out his iDroid, he asked Pearl. "You can leave if you wish, I asked you to come and you did but you don't have to fight this war for or with me. You and your leader can go," turning around as he placed the Phantom Cigar in his lips, lighting it with his iDroid. "But it has been your choice. I made the call that brought you to Mother Base, but neither of you had to come."

Pearl didn't know what to say, she blinked but didn't say anything. She looked up at the star lit sky. Snake nodded and began walking away. "I'll have Pequod pick up Rose and take her to you." But to his surprise, Pearl marched past him, climbing up onto D-Horse, she faced him and said. "Rose wants me to understand humans, learn to trust them, I won't go back on her wishes. Even if I despise this but this man, this Emmerich, if he can build something dangerous that can come close to the Homeworld Gems. He must be stopped."

Snake smirked and climbed onto the horse, gripping the reins as Pearl got ready behind him. He gave a smile as he puffed on the cigar, "Then let's not disappoint." With that, the horse reared back, when it landed onto it's hooves was when it took off with speed. The mission clear.

A/N

To Pinkpower, yeah, I see what you mean by that. Chapter 1 went way too smooth and was actually hard to write which is why it's stupid but I might be able to get some room for improvement. As I had just got a new tablet again after a few months of my previous one's being broken, this was a bad start to return writing a story. Snake and other characters are very complicated to write and understand unlike other characters I've done on previous works which I need to sort out still hence why they appear bland and weird.

My knowledge does come from MGSV and I have thought about adding elements from 3 and Peace Walker but I wasn't sure how to fit it in. Snake being a trained soldier is easily done if you make him unseeable/unkillable, but I'm basing this from my experiences when playing MGSV.

There are times where I can do complete S rank FOXHOUND runs but other missions, I misjudge and get seen, forcing me to fight. And I'll point it out as well. MGSV was the first Metal Gear game I've ever played so I'm limited to just that for what actually works and what doesn't, I've looked at Peace Walker lore but that's it. Sorry if it doesn't fit your standards but this is the best I can do, hopefully I can get better but till now. I might have to suffer with a crappy story

Normal A/N

With that out of the way, I'm actually hoping people will like this and I've made a lot of rewrites to this chapter and the scene where Pearl beats up Snake and suddenly helping him was... I don't know really, I want her to start putting her faith in him but I want her character to be more repulsive against humans. Also Guest with Raiden request, are you serious? That mission wasn't plot or canon, anyway. Next up:

Guest Staring Mecha:

Everyone's favourite death robot.

And asshole.


	4. Hellbound Part 2, The Metal Gear

Pearl held onto Snake as the horse twisted and turned along the dirt road, heading back the way they came, hoping to catch the Walker Gear but it was most likely in vain so Snake went to a place he had trouble infiltrating. Central Afghanistan Boss. Pearl had followed his examples by hanging off the side when a Russian patrol came too close and other stuff. Hopefully she won't go back with what she said, slowing the horse to a simple trot. Snake looked at the guard tower that secured the entrance to Afghanistan Central Base. Pearl looked up at the guard tower, before realising how close she is to Snake. Pushing away did nothing but cause her to fall off the the horse, she would have hit the ground had Snake not gripped her hand.

Pearl immediately kicked his hand off and did a flip in the air, landing gracefully, she smirked and held her head high. Snake shook his head and climbed off D-Horse, getting past the tower was the easy part, now, getting inside was the hard part. Snake used his binoculars to locate and map out patrol routes, Pearl on the other hand used her eyes to keep watch for anyone behind them.

Snake however was getting frustrated, he spotted about fifty guards all equipped with assault rifles, four snipers. No, five snipers in high ground places such as the large stone hanger like buildings, and about six or eight Walker Gears. And it didn't help that he and Pearl had to keep ducking to avoid the Russian Hind's spotlight, taking a deep breath, Snake lowered his binoculars, rubbing at his eye. He placed his Night-Vision goggles on and began planning his route.

Turning to Pearl, he spoke quickly. "We need to know where Emmerich is. If we split up and search the base, we might find him, but our best chance is to grab a guard and interrogate him." Pearl nodded and got up and started walking away, "Very well human." She said almost too quietly. "Good luck!" Snake called before he too entered the base from his own path.

Pearl looked on from the shadows, she was merely watching as the soldiers walked idlely around. Some took cigar breaks, another propped himself on a wall and began to fall asleep but non moved away from the other, about to walk away, she heard two soldiers start talking.

"You heard of those attacks recently?"

Pearl stared at the two carefully.

"Which ones? The one with the man for a horn? Or the strange blue crystal monster?"

"The horned man. But damn, you have to tell me about the monster."

"Bah, it's a load of bullshit, it's probably just rumors to keep Americans off our soil."

"You sure? I mean, the horned man is most definitely real, I heard that people vanish in night or day, the only sign of them disappearing is their screaming and their guns lying on the ground."

"It's bullshit man, anyway, I got orders to check on that scientist."

"Cya man."

"Da."

Pearl smirked as she counted a victory for her as she followed the soldier, but the mention of the blue monster concerned her. 'Could it be? One of the corrupted?' She thought with a shiver. Knowing full well what they once were.

Snake on the other hand had already beaten Pearl, minutes into entering, he lured a guard with his bionic hand rotating and the sparks of electricity convinced the guard to investigate. Interrogating him was easy enough as the soldier quickly spilled the beans to avoid getting killed or worse but getting to the bunker would be the hard part, he saw Pearl following a soldier standing in front of the very same bunker he was heading to.

Ducking his head as a Walker Gear walked past him, but it faced Pearl's direction and would have seen her if she didn't jump up to the roof. Snake crawling along the ground avoided the Walker Gear as it patrolled the area he was in, rolling under a stockpile of missiles. Unfortunately for him, the Walker Gear was looking in his direction and if he moved, he would be seen.

Pearl watched from up top at Snake's problem, she faced some as she tried to avoid the snipers, gritting her teeth in annoyance, calming herself by taking deep breaths, she waited. Snake however was unlucky as Pearl since she was on the roof hidden from everyone. The Walker Gear turned away and matched away from the area, moving to guard the patrolling helicopter as it landed to refuel, Snake was crawling under the stockpile and had to stop when some guards got too close, when they finally left. The aging soldier was about to crawl until a cold metal barrel of a gun touched his foot.

"Get out."

Snake compiled with the order, crawling out of the pile of missiles and held his hands up as he got into a standing position. The soldier behind him pulled out his radio. "CP! This is Zulu 21... UGH." Snake spun around so fast that when his bionic arm connected with the man's face, he was knocked clean out but his slight victory would be for naught if he didn't act quickly. Grabbing the unconscious body, Snake moved as fast as he could into the shadows of a nearby building.

"Zulu 21, come in! This is CP, possible signs of intruder, be on alert and search the area." Snake groaned in frustration, this wasn't going to be easy.

Eventually, Snake and Pearl met up at the entrance to the bunker, with Pearl standing by the door. An unconscious guard at her feet, Snake was convinced this was the same guard she was following but didn't make a comment. Walking through the door, Pearl was about to follow until Snake stopped her with his bionic hand.

"Stay here, I won't be long." His tone held muffled anger.

"Why should I? I need to be there as well, he's a threat."

"I know that, but it's safer if you remain here. He's my responsibility. He'll be taken to Base for judgement." His tone getting harsher, Pearl knew this was suppressed anger but kept her protests.

"Really? You clearly have something else on mind, how do I know if you won't kill him and leave. Huh? Why does it matter?"

The questions she asked brought Snake over the edge as he slammed his real arm into the wall while shouting. "You don't know what he did nine years ago!" Taken back by the rise in voice, Pearl stood with her jaw dropped as Snake sighed, removing his hand from the wall which was cracked and dented slightly, blood coated his fingers as he brought it up to his head and rubbed his forehead, careful not to touch the horn. He calmly spoke, "Something happened a long time ago, just. Don't ask about it, it's something you wouldn't understand." Pearl only nodded as Snake walked into the bunker. Alone.

Looking at the door and away at a Walker Gear on patrol, back to the door and then back to overwatch. She eventually sighed and followed Snake through the door. Peering around the corner, she studied the room, it looked like a place where the smartest people in the world would love to be in. Technology ran everywhere in either in the form of computers or cabling, a large desk covered in computers was her main focus. Standing there was Snake as he approached Emmerich who turned to look at him.

"Snake? Is that you?" He said calmly, trying to analyse his face in case it wasn't.

"Dr. Emmerich."

Emmerich stepped back in shock before fear overtook him. During this Pearl noticed that Snake's body tensed as his fingers twitched and clenched into fists, holding back his anger, a pistol was gripped tightly as Snake threatened to place it on the man's head and kill the traitor before his eye. Snake saw Pearl in Huey's reflection. "Boss?" He heard Miller say, "What are you waiting for? Do it, finish the mission, make that bastard pay!"

Snake staring at Pearl blinked slowly, his hardened glare lessened, "Kaz." Emmerich looked on jaw open as he was about to speak, Pearl waited, watching, preparing to run if necessary. Snake reached behind him and gripped something on his pouch. "Change of plans." Snake immediately threw a black bag over Emmerich's head, knocking him into the table, Snake pulled out his knife and cut the wires to his Exo Suit. Preventing him from walking.

Emmerich's shouting wasn't helping as Snake threw the man over his shoulders, looking at Pearl, he gave a tense nod and walked over to her. Snake wished for the doctor to stop his shouts as he panicked in his grip, as the two were about to leave, Emmerich suddenly shouts. "There's a Walker Gear in the back! We can use it to escape!"

Pearl was about to speak but scowled as Emmerich began talking again. "It's specially developed for long travel, only I can activate it, please Snake. It'll be much faster."

Miller crackled on the radio. "Ignore him Boss, he's looking for an way out. Like usual. Especially with his 'wind-up' toys."

Ocelot however agreed with the scientist. "It IS a long way there. Why don't you use that Walker Gear."

"No way. We can't trust him."

As the two argued, Snake and Pearl looked at each other and shrugged, Snake started to look bored as he walked back towards the Walker Gear it was obvious this happens alot. Pearl followed, she warily looked at the AI Pod. The pods eye looked at her, a red beam was scanning her.

"What are you?" The calm, motherly voice that came from it surprised her. Pearl thought about speaking to the machine but Emmerich spoke first as Snake set him down on the floor and started to fiddle with the Walker. "It's just a machine, alright." His voice was held of guilt, he knew something, he knew what that Pod is. Narrowing her eyes at him, the Walker Gear sprung to life as Snake used Huey to turn the machine on.

"I'll start it up! Get this off me!"

Snake removed the bag, Emmerich looked on in shock as he saw Pearl but Snake's pushing made him work on the Gear but that fearful look in his eyes and curiosity as he kept glancing at the gem. Snake having enough gave Emmerich a harsh push on the back, his left arm leaving more of a painful print. Gasping for air at the force, he roughly grabbed his throat as he shook himself out his daze.

"Here we go." And with that, he started the Walker, the noises it emitted got both Snake and Pearl to watch the entrances while Emmerich deactivated the DNA lock on the Walker which would allow anyone to use it. "They single piloted machines. I'll..." He tried to take control but Snake had grabbed him and pulled him off, throwing him to the ground, Snake pulled the bag back down his face. Satisfied, Snake climbed onto the Walker Gear with a great care. Careful not to break or damage it in any way. Gripping the controls, he leaned the Gear to the side as he got a feel for it, he even gave a smile, Pearl couldn't help but smile at the slight joy the soldier had.

Mentally smacking herself, Pearl began walking away, turning her head back to see Snake use the Walker to life Emmerich by his back. Grabbing the metal cylinder that was connected to his metal leg braces. "They fully tested it yet! If we work quickly, we may be able to stop it. But if they manage to add my masterpiece into the equation. The war will be over! The Soviets will win." Pearl ran to keep up with the surprising fast machine but what he said unnerved her. Was that machine in the cave. Was that was he was talking about? It almost scared her to think that man was cowardly smells like he soiled himself could build something like that.

Snake almost seemed to agree with her thoughts as he had a troubled look on his face. She listened in as Miller spoke to Snake. "Boss, think back. We invited that Nuclear Inspection team to Mother Base." Pearl's eyes widened, Snake looked at her like he was making sure she wasn't listening but she pretended to focus on the remaining guards who were alerted to the thuds of the fast moving Walker, even taking them out one by one but she still listened.

"It was a ruse. They turned out to be Cipher's strike force! It was Emmerich who brought them there." So that's what happened nine years ago, it was clear Snake suspected that she now knew, but why the hated of the man? Pearl was more confused with this, but the bigger picture may reveal itself soon. "Emmerich may have been working with Cipher, underground."

He immediately acted against, struggling against the Walker. Huey tried to convince the others that he had no idea it was a ruse, Pearl tried to understand but the way Snake and Huey acted. It was clear this was something that she wouldn't truly understand and how much it pains her curiosity, she sprinted ahead. But she heard the rest clearly. "If anyone's to blame! It's YOU, Snake. We should have never had that nuke! You shouldn't have tried to hide it! That's why Mother Base was destroyed! Because of you SNAKE!"

Pearl had reached the LZ in a rush, Prequod who was hovering over the area began to land, Snake was nearly there. As soon as he arrived, it was like time had slowed. An urge told Pearl to look up and that's what she did. A bright light that got closer and closer until the ground shook as the strange object hit the ground. Dust and smoke kicked up, Snake having jumped off the Walker carried Emmerich only to step back, Emmerich managed to take the bag off his head and stared in shock. Prequod quickly lifted off in a panic, the helicopter pushed aside from the small shock wave, the thing inside clearly a threat.

Pearl stood beside Snake, her spear pointed at the dust cloud, Snake however seemed stoic, his eyes glazed over as if remembering something similar, his hand clenched as it threatened to draw blood through his gloved hand but the material held.

A groaning sound was heard as a huge hunched shadow shifted in the dust cloud. Pearl was watching if interest as the cloud began to disappear unknown to her, Snake saw a floating child just outside the cloud. The straitjacket barely fit the child's small frame, the red hair flew in a nonexistent wind, the gas mask that the child wore had a black cloth inside the large lens of the mask. Floating upwards as the huge shadow was revealed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke, Snake's eye never left the child but his attention was caught as the shadow was none other than the machine they saw back in the cave.

Pearl's jaw dropped to see the machine working much less moving, stepping back in slight fear, Snake grabbed her shoulder and gave a knowing look. Standing in front of her in a protective manner. The aging soldier stared at the machine. "Sahelanthropus!" Emmerich suddenly said in shock, his body struggling against Snake's.

"How!?" His struggles continued before Miller radioed in.

"So. That's the MetalGear he built for the Soviets."

Pearl immediately looked at Snake, this was a Metal Gear! When she heard of Miller talking about the Gem war being able to surpass Metal Gear, she assumed it was something minor but this! Yellow Diamond would love to get this thing to crush Rose's rebellion.

"No, no no." Pearl began repeating to herself, she hoped a Metal Gear would be simple and weak, this thing is huge and made of a metal that her spear wouldn't even crack. It was even worse as it's legs shifted and raised the hunched body into a bipedal position, it's head staring at them. Meanwhile Snake was looking for weaknesses, it wasn't the first time he fought a Metal Gear, hell, he even built one named ZEKE. Before he blew it up that is.

Emmerich was complaining about the Metal Gear, trying to figure out how it was working without a AI Pod.

So far, Snake has seen that the head has two heavy machines that could be capable of firing 500 bullets per second but the chance of it overheating will work in his favor. A large ball which most likely is the power supply for the large rail gun that sat on the right shoulder, other parts such as the fuel tanks on the back and what looks like grenades on the hips confuse him as their purpose is unknown but the feature that almost made him chuckle but make him smile was the gun encampment on the crotch.

"Doctor," a voice. A voice that removed Snake's smile, a voice that stopped Pearl's ramblings, a voice that caught Emmerich in complete fear. Skull-Face. The leader of XOF stood in the hand of Sahelanthropus as the Metal Gear moved him closer to the team. "You're as useless as I thought." His hands pointed in mockery at Snake before pointing at Sahelanthropus as he presented it to them. "This is! The real Sahelanthropus."

Turning around to face the three, his evil smirk as he moved his accusing hand over each one. "You and your friends will die here!" His hand floated on Pearl as a gleeful smirk appeared on his face before it shifted to one of dominance. "Behold! Today is the day, weapons learned to walk upright!" As his speech finished, Pearl started to step back, Snake moved towards his abandoned Walker Gear. Skull-Face turned to look at Pearl with a smirk before saying one final time as Sahelanthropus moved his hand to the XOF helicopter that hovered behind.

"Your kind were great specimens. I expect to see a great show from you." His laugh echoed as he stepped into the chopper, causing it to take off and leave. Pearl's eyes widened, it was clear Skull-Face knew about gem kind and hinted at what he did with the ones he found. It was like something snapped inside Pearl as fear overtook her, could he have caused the corruption, has he tortured and murdered fellow Crystal Gems. She almost fell back had Snake not grabbed her arm. Sahelanthropus stared them down, it's feet making harsh thuds in the ground as it walked. Dust kicked up every time it landed a step.

Snake quickly threw Pearl over his shoulders as placed Emmerich under the Walker Gear, which he started up. Grabbing Emmerich, Snake turned the Gear back to the base and ran towards one of the bunkers, the base was now empty. The soldiers must have ran when Sahelanthropus hit the ground, Snake heard the sound of the twin machine guns spinning up, bullets hit around him. Some dented the Walker while dust kicked up from the force, he dared to look back and see the Metal Gear slowly walking towards them, it's blue line for a eye watched them like a crow. It hunched down slightly and roared.

Entering the destroyed bunker through a hole in the roof, the three hid silently, Snake watched the roof as he put Pearl against the wall, despite her not needing lungs she was breathing heavily. He heard the Metal Gear slow to a stop outside, it's gears and machinery making noises as it searched for them. Emmerich about to speak was shushed by Snake who held a finger to his lips.

Soon enough, the giant mech seemed to give up and walk away, the thuds where far away now but it was still loud all the same.

"I don't believe it." Emmerich was the first to speak. "How could it work, without that AI Pod, Sahelanthropus shouldn't be active and yet. It is. I must know how he...,"

"Do you ever shut up!" The two man were surprised at Pearl's outburst, tears were on her face, looking back down at her legs. Snake sat down beside her. "Are you okay?" She glared at him and moved away from him. Causing him to sigh.

"Snake." The soldier looked up at Emmerich who stared at the hole in the roof. "I think I know what's wrong with her." Snake waved his hand to continue which he did. "Skull-Face had me experiment on these strange gems, at first I didn't think much of it but seeing her, it clicked. Skull-Face had me experimenting on her kind. He wanted them to be ready for something but he never told me what. You have to believe me when I say this, I had no idea what he has planning but it's dangerous. We need to leave so we can stop him. Right?"

Snake looked at Pearl before getting up and moving over to her, he stared heavily at Emmerich before deciding to believe him, for now. "Pearl," he said quietly. He knew she heard the conversation and was clearly troubled by this, placing a hand on her shoulder, he crouched down next to her. "I know what it feels like, to lose someone close, those gems were more than fighters. Some of them were probably your friends, maybe even closer then that. Skull-Face will be stopped, I'll make sure of it, but I need you to start helping me if we can do this."

He continued as he moved her hand from her face and wiped a tear. "Today, we can stop Sahelanthropus, we can be one step closer to beating Skull-Face. We can finally avenge those we lost, avenge our friends and family." He blinked as Pearl wiped the remaining tears and stood up, she wanted to scream, shout or anything but she couldn't as she stared at Snake. Looking away, she asked. "Who did you lose?"

Snake sighed, "Skull-Face tricked me into saving two people I considered friends, while I was busy, Skull-Face had raided Mother Base under a ruse. I had to save Miller as the base was on fire, buildings collapsed and destroyed more of the platforms. I watched as my own soldiers die in front of me, my own family. And when we escaped. Let's just say, Skull-Face face had another Trojan Horse." Snake struggled almost with his words. "There was a bomb in a place Skull-Face knew we'd never look. Last thing I remember, was... me trying to reach for her and then. A bright flash." Pearl watched as Snake seemed to glaze over, his mentioning of a girl made her think to who he lost and why he tried to hide it, she briefly nodded.

Pearl's eyes had widened slightly as Snake had guilt cross his face. Snake spoke again, "Everyone I knew, they're dead, buried at sea. All because of Skull-Face. I never wanted you to know Pearl, you and Rose, we hoped that you wouldn't ask questions and that eventually you'll leave and we'd be happy that you never knew our history. It's a dark place, but you had to know, it was either now or have questions I don't want to deal with." Pearl nodded slightly, her knowing has put her at risk, despite it feeling too soon but it was almost necessary. Gathering what remained of her strength, she turned towards the hole they entered from. Glancing at Snake. "I'll distract it, you get Emmerich to the chopper." Snake said as he lifted Emmerich before being stopped by Pearl. "No, I'll keep it busy. Your life matters more, and Snake, I'm sorry." The soldier nodded and together. The two walked out.

Sahelanthropus stood at the entrance to the base camp, his twin guns shooting at the Diamond Dog chopper as it spun around the mechanical beast as it too fired it's own machines at it, rockets launched from the rocket pods did minor damaged to the plating of the Metal Gear. Snake pulled his iDroid and ordered the chopper to pick him up while Pearl sprinted to the Metal Gear, running up the cliff wall, she kicked off the edge and did a roundhouse kick to Sahelanthropus's head, knocking it to the side. Facing her the Metal Gear reached with its hands to grab at her which she flipped away from. Snake climbed into the chopper and watched as Pearl used her spear to fire bolts of blue energy at the Metal Gear's face.

Roaring in irritation that surprised both Snake and Pearl. Sahelanthropus raised a fist and smashed it onto the cliff where Pearl was standing, she would've been crushed had she not jumped back in time. She lodged her spear into its fist and used it to propel herself into its face where she gave a bone shattering kick. It's blue eye cracked from the force as it's metal armour dented. Back flipping off the head, she landed on its shoulder where it tried to throw her off. With the chopper in the air, Snake grabbed the chain gun that rested outside and armed it, his trigger fingers off the triggers as he tried to get a clear shot that would damage the Metal Gear.

Rolling to the sides as each metal fist hit the ground near Pearl, the gem threw her spear at its head where it jammed the right machine gun forcing it to use only one machine gun on her. Summoning another weapon this time a curved sword, she dodged the pounding fists and stabbed at the joints that connected the fingers together. Cutting a set of wires got two fingers on the right hand to stop working. She smirked in victory as it's body shifted upward, but Sahelanthropus had something else in mind. It's crotch gun aimed up at her, she readied her sword to block a barrage of bullets instead, a burst of fire launched from it.

Her eyes went wide as she immediately jumped back to avoid the burning heat from the flamethrower. Snake, worrying for the gem's life fired the side gun, lighting up Sahelanthropus's back, hitting one of the fuel tanks causing it to explode. Prequod had to steady himself from the blast as it knocked the helicopter away, Snake gripped the gun with grit teeth. Pearl got up off the ground from getting knocked into the sand by the Metal Gear falling onto the cliff, as it started to get up. Pearl ran across the sand and jumped onto it's head, as it got higher and higher into the sky, did she jump. Her hands grabbed the side of the Diamond Dog helicopter, Snake letting go of the gun lifted her up.

Sahelanthropus turned to stare at them before crouching down, Snake and Pearl saw this. With one hand, she absorbed her sword and pulled another spear, aiming with it while Snake got back on the gun. Sahelanthropus jumped, it's hand reaching out for them, time slowed as the two opened fired. Snake releasing a heavy barrage of bullets, Pearl firing bolts after bolts of magic energy. The head to Sahelanthropus cracked open from the attacks, but it was enough to stop the hulking machine as it's head suddenly exploded from the damage inflicted. It's momentum was pushed back as gravity took hold forcing it back down to the Earth where it crashed into the ground like a meteor.

The two partners breathed heavy from this, Pearl pulled herself up and sat next to Snake as he leaned against the wall. He chuckled as Pearl gave a real smile to him but his laughter turned into a frown as Emmerich leaned out the hatch and stared with a dropped jaw at Sahelanthropus. Looking at Snake.

"An upright bipedal weapon". Huey said all too smugly. Pearl frowned while Snake moved closer to him. "In terms of hominids... it's a Sahelanthropus." He spoke again, pushing his glasses up as he glanced between Snake and the Metal Gear as it got smaller the further they flew away. "How did they complete it without me." He wondered as Snake's mouth twitched in slight irritation. The radio clicked on. "We'll hear the rest back at base." Snake almost smiled at Miller's words and nodded. Looking at Huey who was confused at the staring, Snake grabbed the bag and pulled it down before pushing him back into his seat.

"About time." He heard Pearl mutter, he nodded as he sat back down. Glad that this mission was over and hopefully, it was the last they'll see of Sahelanthropus.

"Let's hope that's the last we see of Sahelanthropus." Snake echoed his thoughts to Pearl who gave an exhausted sigh of relief.

A/N

Foreshadowing!

I felt pumped writing this, and while playing the mission itself while some things are different, I planned Miller and Snake to attempt to kill Emmerich for being a tratior despite in game Snake brought Huey back to Mother Base so I thought that knowing the bad blood between Huey and Snake and Miller, they'll most likely shoot him on sight. So Skull-Face is aware of the gems and according to Huey has experimented on them.

Anyway, the reason this was split into two parts was because I wanted to write this while playing the actual mission, which I did, pausing every minute or so to get the correct dialogue, etc. As well as add my own stuff into it such as Skull-Face knowing the gems and Pearl freaking out. Which felt rushed to me, did it feel rushed like chapter 1? I wasn't sure, I planned that to happen but I don't know, it's probably shit and that Pearl is trusting Snake too easily.

The fight with Sahelanthropus was from the top of my head as unfortunately I didn't include the back full of missiles but I added the weakness that happens when you shoot the canisters on the back. Now I imagine Sahelanthropus to be weak during this part so that's why it was defeated almost easily (even though that's what happens in game) but the real Boss fight will be similar to the fight during the Extreme challenge version which is bullshit in my opinion. Anyway, enough ranting. Please R&R and help me with the things that are rushed. Also as a side note, I added some dialogue with Snake and Miller in Chapter 2.


End file.
